ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Gary McKinnon
Gary McKinnon was arrested by the UK's national high-tech crime unit, after being accused of hacking into Nasa and US military computer networks. McKinnon, from North London, says he spent two years looking for photographic evidence of alien spacecraft and advanced power technology. The US wants to put him on trial where if extradited, he could face up to 60 years behind bars."Hacker fears 'UFO cover-up', BBC News Motive Gary McKinnon was in search of suppressed UFO technology, "the biggest kept secret in the world because of its comic value, but it's a very important thing. Old-age pensioners can't pay their fuel bills, countries are invaded to award oil contracts to the West, and meanwhile secretive parts of the secret government are sitting on suppressed technology for free energy," Gary McKinnon says in interview with Disclosure Project "There was a group called the Disclosure Project. They published a book which had 400 expert witnesses ranging from civilian air traffic controllers, through military radar operators, right up to the chaps who were responsible for whether or not to launch nuclear missiles. They are some very credible, relied upon people, all saying yes, there is UFO technology, there's anti-gravity, there's free energy, and it's extra-terrestrial in origin, and we've captured spacecraft and reverse-engineered it." Hacking NASA In a chat via WordPad, posing as "Military Computer Security", McKinnon came in contact with a NASA photographic expert, who confirmed that in building eight of , they regularly airbrush out images of UFOs from high-resolution satellite imaging. There are folders called "filtered" and "unfiltered", "processed" and "raw". McKinnon explains in an interview with : :"I got one picture out of the folder, and bearing in mind this is a 56k dial-up, so a very slow internet connection, in dial-up days, using the remote control programme I turned the colour down to 4bit colour and the screen resolution really, really low, and even then the picture was still juddering as it came onto the screen. :"But what came on to the screen was amazing. It was a culmination of all my efforts. It was a picture of something that definitely wasn't man-made. It was above the Earth's hemisphere. It kind of looked like a satellite. It was cigar-shaped and had geodesic domes above, below, to the left, the right and both ends of it, and although it was a low-resolution picture it was very close up. This thing was hanging in space, the earth's hemisphere visible below it, and no rivets, no seams, none of the stuff associated with normal man-made manufacturing." : Compare with Black Knight Satellite Non-terrestrials In 2005, 's interview with Gary McKinnon discussed evidence for "non-terrestrial" officers, off planet spaceships, and an image from ''Johnson Space Centre of a cigar-shaped object that might have been a UFO, but as McKinnon says - was probably a satellite.[https://amp.theguardian.com/theguardian/2005/jul/09/weekend7.weekend2 The Guardian, Game over] Jon Ronson interviews Gary McKinnon 2005 The following is a snippet of the 2005 interview transcription: Ronson: "What was the most exciting thing you saw?" McKinnon: "I found a list of officers' names, under the heading 'Non-Terrestrial Officers'." Ronson: "Non-Terrestrial Officers?" McKinnon: "Yeah, I looked it up, and it's nowhere. It doesn't mean little green men. What I think it means is not earth-based. I found a list of 'fleet-to-fleet transfers', and a list of ship names. I looked them up. They weren't US navy ships. What I saw made me believe they have some kind of spaceship, off-planet." Ronson: "The Americans have a secret spaceship?" McKinnon: "That's what this trickle of evidence has led me to believe." References Category:Ufology Category:Researchers